Different
by Unita Vis Fortior
Summary: What if Hinata had enough? What if she made a wish and the Hinata we all knew was gone? Look out Konohakagekure there's a new and more confident Hinata in town... rated teen for some cursing and some fighting
1. Default Chapter

Different

Hinata had run to her room as soon as she could, the tears she had held back can out racking her small frame as she sobbed uncontrollably. It had all just been building up and had finally become too much to bear her father's words affected her far more than he could ever have imagined… She had taken far more than she could stand; she had finally reached her breaking point. As the rain drops pelted her window she went to her futon and cried herself to sleep as she curled up underneath the covers. As she drifted off one thought echoed in her mind 'I whish I could be anyone else but

Hyuuga Hinata'. She had just fallen asleep when an eerie voice whispered _you shall have you whish child…_

Little did Hinata know that at the same moment that she had made her whish another girl had made a similar whish… You know what they say, be careful what you whish for… it might come true…

AN: Okay that's the end of the prologue but I'm going to post the first chapter in a bit. Sorry it's so short but I couldn't add anymore without ruining the atmosphere. The rest of the story won't be so short it's just this once.


	2. Diffrent chapter one: SWITCHED

Different: Chapter one

A/N: Sorry about this I forgot to clarify something, Hinata will be switching places with an ordinary girl who is about 14 years old and who lives in Canada. This takes place about when the team seven is one the mission to escort Tazuna to water country. Information About the girl she switches places with will be revealed throughout the story.

* * *

As Hinata woke up she stood up to strech but noticed that her weight was distributed differently. Her eyes shot open and she saw a white and light bleu walls… She stood up and walked around trying to adjust to her surroundings. 'Breath in breath out someone is probably just playing a prank once I open the door I'll see the hall way with all the doors' she reapeated this like mantra to try and keep herself calm. However as she reached the door she saw a mirror and had to bite back a scream. This wasn't her, this **definitely **wasn't **her**. The image that looked back at her from the mirror was a female that was good, the fact that the female had long brown hair, light brown eyes and was taller than she was, was **not** good. She went back to the bed and fell asleep again praying to every deity that she knew that this was just a dream. Unfortunately for her it wasn't…

* * *

Back in Konohakagekure

As Crystal woke up she stretched and yawned. She rolled her shoulders and swung her feet over the side of her bed and they hit the warm wooden floor. She got up and started to brush her hair when she finally noticed that it was too short and straight to be her own hair she stood up and found a mirror. She barely bit back a scream as she saw her eyes were pale lavender that bordered on white and that her long hair was now short and a dark navy blue. She breathed in and out to try to help herself calm down. 'Okay so I'm not in my own body that's not good, but at least I'm still a girl… Oh screw it I'M NOT IN MY OWN FRIKIN BODY GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' she panicked inside her head until she felt that she had calmed herself down sufficiently. She finished taking care of hygiene then took an opportunity to observe her surroundings and look for some clean clothes. She made a face at the pale pastel colors and sighed 'I've got to get some normal clothes after this' she thought wearily. After changing she went and found the kitchen after a bit of wandering around and getting lost about five times. When she arrived at the training grounds for team eight she noticed that there was no one there she walked over to one of the training logs and started punching and kicking it as hard as she could. A few hours later Kurenai arrived. She observed Hinata attacking the log for a few minutes.

"Ohayo Hinata!" Kurenai said

"Ohayo sensei" Hinata said as she stopped her training and gave a small bow to show her respect for her sensei.

"You're here earlier than usual Hinata" Kurenai stated. Kurenai raised an eyebrow when she noticed how battered the training log was.

"Ano… well I woke up earlier than usual so I thought I would come and train a bit"

Kurenai made a small sound that was a cross between amusement and approval at her student's incentive.

"Where did you learn that style you practicing I could tell that it wasn't the Hyuuga-ryuu" Kurenai asked as curiosity crept into her voice.

"Ano… I was just trying to improve my accuracy sensei…" Hinata said softly as she made herself twiddle with her fingers. And inner Crystal chose that moment to come out 'Damn it why are you so curious just let me train!' the over all picture was completed with a stress mark on her forehead… And then to top things off inner Crystal's inner Crystal came out… 'Now you know that it really isn't polite and mother brought us up to have respect for other people…' this was going to go on for a while...

A few hours later (and a few arguments between inner Crystal and her inner Crystal) Kiba and Shino showed up then the eighth cell set off to start their missions for the day…

* * *

A/N: sorry I figured out a way to continue it from where it was but I'm just going to skip to after they do their missions… in the next chapter…one last thing the in the story they both have acess to eachother's memories so that's how Crystal knows where the training grounds are and how she knows japanese and how Hinata knows english... 


End file.
